


Grow a Heart

by Miss_Macabre_Grey



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Boys have cooties, Brief Engagement to Ice Cream, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Macabre_Grey/pseuds/Miss_Macabre_Grey
Summary: Lea just wants to see Roxas, even if it means doing the same thing as usual. Roxas wants to mix it up, just a little. Not that that matters since they only need to have each other to feel like they have a heart.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Grow a Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so happy with how this turned out, so I’m excited to share with y’all. Shout out to my roommate for reading this over; she should be posting her own fics later. 
> 
> I personally think Roxas in canon does not love ice cream as much as this fic makes it seem, but I think HE knows he’s being dramatic about it. It’s all in good fun, and he’s being hyperbolic, but he also just. Love ice cream.

Perpetual twilight lost its charm somewhere around the 300th time Lea had seen it. While the sky swirled the beautiful orange and pink hues into one constant sunset, Lea kept his eyes on his phone as it guided him on the ground. Lea knew Twilight Town’s main roads well enough, but he never explored the residential side heavily. Normally he would love to get lost and take a carefree stroll, but he had a bag of groceries in one hand that needed to stay cool.

The weather in Twilight Town remained as consistent as its appearance. Never too hot, never too cold, just a constant state of balance in between. Lea could see why people chose to live somewhere so pleasant and reliable, even if he personally had no desire to be there except to reach the exact location on his map.

Lea hoped the map led him to the right place while he put his phone away. With his newly free hand, he knocked on the door. Without interest in sunsets and lukewarm days, the only thing that brought Lea to Twilight Town was -

“Roxas,” Lea beamed when the door opened. Lea leaned in to give his friend a hug, and kept them in the embrace to hear the calming way Roxas laughed near his ear when Lea began to hold too tight.

“Lea, let go. We gotta put the cream away,” Roxas begged, but Lea could hear the smile in his words.

Lea relented after squeezing for a millisecond longer. “Sure, we can put the eggs and whatever away, then you can give me the grand tour of your new place.” 

Roxas grabbed Lea’s free hand as he pulled him inside. “Not much to see. We got what we could afford on temp job work,” Roxas said it without pizazz, but as soon as he shut the front door behind them, Roxas made a grand “tada” gesture while he bent and leaned more on one knee and outstretched his arms. “Welcome to the Sea Salt Shack!”

Lea almost dropped the eggs laughing. Mustering all his composure, he walked a few feet to put the groceries on the kitchen counter before turning back to Roxas. “Did you or Xion come up with that name?”

Roxas looked away and pouted in a way Lea assumed Roxas thought was subtle. “I did! Sora thought it was cute.”

Lea rested his elbows back on the counter while he faced Roxas. “Oh, no. Did you get Sora addicted to the salty cream, too?”

Roxas blanched. “First, don’t call it that. Sea salt ice cream is pure. Second, Sora is also pure, and he deserved to have a nice treat. Apparently Riku tried to give him some before, but Donald totally hogged it all, so he never got to try it. Could you imagine? Seeing but never tasting sea salt ice cream? It’s a crime, and I saved him by showing him The Way.” Roxas closed his eyes, put a hand on his chest, and relaxed his shoulders so that Roxas actually looked as serene and holy as he pretended. Then his eyes shot open with a smirk on his face. “Third, you’re not allowed to complain about me showing other people that flavor.”

“That’s fair. I’m practically the ringleader of this operation. My plans have single-handedly stimulated the Twilight Town economy through local ice cream businesses.”

Roxas rolled his eyes and tried to ignore Lea as he walked over to the groceries on the counter. He sorted through and put what he could away in the fridge that Lea noticed from a glance only looked half-full.

“You got a lot of everything, Lea.”

Lea shrugged. “Knowing your sweet tooth? I figured we should make double portions. Besides, isn’t Xion here?”

“She said she’d be out for a few days. Originally it was just her going to Namine’s, but now it’ll be them and Kairi and Olette for some big thing.”

“‘Some big thing’?” Lea raised an eyebrow.

Roxas half-shrugged. “She might have told me, but I forgot. Started off as a day trip, but now the girls wanna do a big weekend sleepover to do . . . mysterious girl things.”

“You gotta keep up a little more, bud. She’s your best friend, and you live with her. Paying attention helps to show you care. Also, now I really wanna know.”

Roxas shifted his weight between his feet as he scratched the back of his head. “Yeah, well . . . She’s the one who changed her plans last minute. I was hoping to make ice cream together with _both_ my best friends, but she decided to have an extended stay when I said you were coming over.”

“Oh, no, did I push her buttons?” Lea asked, not wanting to sort through all of what he could have done to wrong her in the past few weeks he had not seen her in person. Or maybe he offended one of the other girls she was with? Roxas was more likely than Lea to bother the other girls, since Lea was a saint and charming and kind. Roxas, however, still had so much to learn about women. 

“If you had, I’d have known. I’ve gotten better and figuring out what girls' buttons are. I think she seemed like she wanted more girl time and that we boys were gross with cooties.”

“That’s rude, but true. I do have cooties, and I’ll be sure to put all my cooties on her share of the ice cream.”

Roxas cracked a smile at that, and his Xion worries seemed to dissolve a bit. Roxas had a pretty smile, testament that he came from Sora, but it was never as loud as Sora’s, always just a little bit hidden unless Lea really wore Roxas’ nerves down. Any smile from Roxas, big or small, brightened Lea’s day. Probably why Lea kept enabling Roxas’ sweet tooth when the happiness from eating ice cream never stopped being cute.

“So,” Lea began, “should we get to work now or do I get a better tour of your place?”

Roxas tilted his head as he looked at Lea. “There’s no more tour. I showed you everything.”

Lea looked around again, basically just a kitchen and a hallway, then turned back to Roxas in equal confusion. “Really?”

Roxas put his hands on his hips and huffed. “It’s good enough for our budget, okay? There’s no common space except the kitchen, so whenever Xion and I hang out, we chill on my bed watching movies or go out. The bathroom is the door between our rooms; it’s the door you see directly at the end of the hall. And here's our kitchen, of course.”

“Huh, I guess that’s convenient enough.” Roxas and Xion were types who did fine with minimal space, so they only put up some decorations in the kitchen walls and the bathroom door. Lea saw a “Bless this Mess” sign on the bathroom and honestly assumed that was Roxas’s room. They had a funny way of decorating the little common space they had, but Lea loved the quirkiness of it. Maybe he could ask to see Roxas’ room later, since from his angle he could only see the bathroom door and Xion’s door with a poster of a kitten on a fence going “Hang in there.”

Roxas scrolled through his phone while Lea noticed the little details of the apartment he could see. Once Roxas put his phone in his pocket he went to his lower cabinets for cooking utensils. “Lea, go be useful and get the ingredients back from the fridge. They should be chilled again by now.”

“Hey, I’m always useful. And I got them to begin with.”

“And I found you the ingredients list to get them.”

“And I get us the real deal so we don’t have to bother making it from scratch.”

“And I heard making it from scratch tastes better, so we’re going to make it from scratch as soon as you get me my eggs.”

Lea mumbled under his breath about how bossy Roxas could be. Nothing was wrong with store-bought ice cream! Making it from scratch just meant more work, and Lea doubted that even if it tasted different, it would not be worth the effort and time. Besides his very evident pout directed at Roxas, Lea helped with no other complaints as he got the eggs and heavy whipping cream.

“Okay, so we just gotta . . .” Roxas pulled his phone back from his pocket and read over the recipe.

“What’s the matter, Roxas? Don’t got it memorized?” Lea chirped as he leaned down Roxas’ shoulder to see the screen for himself.

Roxas swatted Lea away, quite literally. “Don’t you start with that. I’m just double checking!”

Lea rested his head on Roxas’ shoulder and sighed. “Does this say it’ll take 12 hours?” Worry crossed Lea’s face while he hoped he misread the instructions.

“Well, yeah. We have to let it freeze for the last step. We do everything now, wait like 40 minutes for things to freeze, do another step, wait 4 hours, then more steps. And then we let it freeze again for a few more hours.”

“Uuuugh, Roxas. That means I’ll be doing all this work and not even get to have some. I shoulda just bought it like usual.”

Roxas bristled, covering the initial hurt in his eyes with annoyance. “No complaining! I told you it was a process. Let’s just get started,” Roxas fumed as he somewhat aggressively cracked the first egg into the whisking bowl. Lea had no idea how he was the one in the wrong, especially considering he genuinely wanted to share ice cream with Roxas. “You can start warming the evaporated milk. And please just _warm_ it. Don’t let it boil or curdle.”

Lea took one of the pots that Roxas set out and poured the entire contents of the milk. “This all you want me to do for now?” Lea asked as he watched the milk do absolutely nothing while he stirred it. Working with low heat felt like a punishment, but at least Roxas had a gas stove that gave a nice tiny fire when he used it.

“I’d feel bad if I made you do a lot of work you can’t actually enjoy. So. I guess just that for now.” Roxas added sugar to his mixture, possibly more than the recipe requested.

“You know, so long as you’re with me, I don’t mind you putting me to work. I like hanging out with you, even if I don’t get ice cream out of it.” Lea kept his eyes on the pot, turning the heat down even more when the milk’s consistency seemed to change. “I love being around you even if you’re all prissy in the corner.”

“Hey, I am not being prissy!” Roxas pouted. “And even if I was, being mad makes whisking the eggs easier.”

“Oh? Then I guess you’re welcome.”

“Get real. I’m doing this all on my own. Almost done, too.”

“What happens when you’re done?”

“I add it to your pot, we stir for a bit, then do nothing while it freezes for forty minutes.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it,” Roxas replied as dumped said mixing bowl contents into the milk pot.

“Making ice cream is weird. I feel like we could have just gotten vanilla ice cream and added sea salt.”

Roxas’ glare had more fire than usual. “That’s offensive. You should apologize to sea salt ice cream.”

Lea leaned down so his head was only a few inches from the pot as stirred. “Sorry, goop. Apparently you’re gonna be the best ice cream ever,” Lea whispered.

Roxas shoved him away from the stove. “You’re so weird sometimes. And be nice to the goop. It’s almost ready to be put in the freezer.”

Lea took that as cue to prepare the tray they would put the goop in. Roxas turned off the stove and slowly poured the goop. Roxas put the tray in the freezer, which gave Lea the chance to scoop some of the sweet goo into his mouth.

“Hey! Save some for me!”

An order Lea did not want to follow as he lifted the pot over his head where Roxas could never reach it. “The metal is still hot! Knowing you, you were gonna use your finger to get what’s on the edges.”

“That would be sweet if you weren’t currently flaunting that you’re a freaking redwood tree. Now gimme some. I’ll use the _spoon_.”

Roxas gave Lea his biggest puppy-pout, and Lea struggled to say no. Roxas being cute even when he was brat tugged at all of his heartstrings. “Fine, just let me have most of it since I don’t think I can stay for the real deal.”

Roxas made no motion to get any of the leftover goo when Lea put the pot back on the stove. Instead, Roxas stared at Lea and sighed. “You really can’t stay until it’s finished?”

“I didn’t think making ice cream would require a sleepover, y’know? Is this why you seemed upset with me about the ice cream?”

“Well . . . Yeah . . . You said you were coming over. You’ve been away for a while, so I thought you’d finally be with me for a while. I thought we could have some in the morning for breakfast when it’s all finished.”

Roxas looked more and more heartbroken as he spoke, and Lea wished he lost his heart again because he could feel it breaking in his chest. “Hey, hey, I’m sorry. Listen, if you want me to stay over, I will. I honestly love spending time with you. I really, really missed you. But,” Lea looked around at the tiny apartment, “where did you plan to put me if you expected me to stay over. Xion was supposed to be here, so I know I wasn’t going to take her bed, and I’m not gonna take it now.”

Roxas crossed his arms and leaned on the counter while he shrugged. “You’re a skinny guy. I thought it’d be fine to share my bed, or something.” Roxas sighed again before looking up at Lea. “Sorry for assuming. I really thought you wanted to spend more time in Twilight Town with me — and Xion. Shoulda asked if you’d be cool sleeping with me.”

Lea smiled and wrapped his long arms around Roxas. “You should have, but it’s not the worst assumption. Just tell me I’m allowed to spend the night, and I’ll pack some jammies and a toothbrush. I definitely wanna hang out, and I’m _definitely_ going to get my fair share of ice cream if I can. Besides,” Lea gave Roxas an extra squeeze as he kept the hug going, “even if it’s cramped, cuddling with you won’t be so bad.”

Roxas’ face reddened, and the arms that had wordlessly wrapped around Lea’s waist shifted to shove Lea away. “Shut it! I can kick you out, you know!”

“Aw, but I’m already in the middle of typing a text to Isa that I’m staying over.”

Roxas rolled his eyes. “Don’t you only spend like half your nights there anyway?”

“Yet I still pay so much in rent. I should really spend all my nights here if it means I get to give you a _proper_ breakfast in the morning. Don’t think I forgot you suggested we have ice cream first thing tomorrow morning.”

“There are . . . eggs . . . in it. It’s totally breakfast.”

“I’d say even Sora wouldn’t be naive enough to have ice cream for breakfast, but that’s because Riku and Kairi are there for impulse control. Does Xion let you do this?” Lea gasped. “Does she _encourage_ this?”

“Xion and I are grown adults with bills and the fate of the world resting on our shoulders more often than not. I think we _deserve_ ice cream for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.”

Lea thought all of them deserved a nice treat for working hard everyday, but he could not leave Xion and Roxas alone for a minute without them making questionable choices. “Almost all that is true, but you’re like five.”

“I’m twenty!”

“Or maybe it’s four.”

“I hope you know the more you tease me, the worse it looks for you. How’s it feel when your best friend is a toddler?”

Lea hated that point, and he knew Roxas caught his grimace. Still, he wanted to argue with Roxas’ more. “Who’s to say Isa and not you is my best friend.”

Roxas scoffed and put his hand over his chest in mock-hurt. “Isa wishes he was as cool enough to be your best friend. He can’t even do a kickflip on a skateboard. I’m your best friend.”

“Excuse you, _Donald_ is my best friend.”

Roxas knew better than to bother emphasizing how much cooler he was than Donald. Instead, he went straight to cackling.

“Are you laughing at my best friend? I’ll have you know I spend every sunrise with Donald and Scrooge McDuck as we slurp milkshakes at the top of the Radiant Garden bell tower.”

“What happened to ice cream not being breakfast?”

“I have a bagel before sunrise. Milkshakes are lunch.”

“I’d believe that if you weren’t such a sleepyhead. You never get up before the sunrise.”

Lea threw his hands in the air. “You caught me. What’s the punishment for lying to a four-year-old?”

Several emotions crossed Roxas’ face all at once, and Lea could name none of them except the resignation Roxas settled on feeling. “Why did I miss you?”

“I’m charming and thoughtful. I can also help you reach the top shelf while I’m here.”

“Ha ha,” each syllable dripped with sarcasm, but with a soft edge. “Xion and I aren’t dumb enough to put things on the top shelf when we can’t reach,” Roxas mumbled without meeting Lea’s gaze. 

“Then I guess I’m here to be charming and thoughtful.” 

Roxas rolled his eyes then checked the time on his phone. “Looks like we still have thirty minutes before we do the next step for ice cream work. Would Mr. Thoughtful like to treat me to some store-bought sea salt ice cream?”

Lea exaggerated his fist bump and he shouted, “Hell yeah! Convenience triumphs over work yet again!”

Lea went above and beyond about issues that actually mattered, so Roxas knew better than to make a comment about his ice cream work ethic. Especially when Lea agreed to be the one to finance both the home-made and store-bought sweets.

“Wanna do the usual, or somewhere closer?”

“I’d be fine with the usual. We got time for it?”

“Yeah, the thirty minute likit isn’t super serious. We could make it that fast if you’d just skateboard with me.”

“You can’t keep pretending skateboarding is _that_ cool. Walking at a leisurely pace is where it’s at.”

“Skateboarding _is_ cool, and you’re just bothered your lanky body can’t balance right.”

“And you’re bothered that my leisurely walking pace is your brisk sprint.”

“And you’re _gonna_ be bothered by me kicking you in the shins.”

Lea paused for a moment. Roxas’ threat started to sink in as he wondered if he was teasing too much. “I don’t even think your foot could even reach my shins if you tried to kick me.” Lea decided he could never tease Roxas enough.

Especially when, instead of following through with a kick, all Roxas did in retaliation was cross his arms and fume to himself. “You owe me two popsicles.”

“Not unless one of us get a winner stick.”

Lea still had the “Winner” stick Roxas got years ago, weird momento that it was, but he doubted the shop keeper would accept a stick that had withered with age. Lea would never give it up, anyway. When the stick once attracted ants, Lea had to spray it with poison then scrub it clean. The “Winner” letters barely remained visible after that, and he still kept it.

Roxas and Lea both got lost in thought for long enough to let muscle memory kick in, and they arrive at the shop without realizing. Lea wondered if Roxas’ mind went to the same place his went, but that time between them did not need to be rehashed. They wordlessly knew what it meant between them.

Lea approached the shop and ringed the bell to get the keeper’s attention. Normally, Lea would wait for a shopkeeper to notice him without bothering them first, but the grumpiness on the shop keeper’s face vanished when he noticed who rang.

“Good to see you. The usual?” he asked as if they ever changed the order in the thousand-odd times they ordered.

“Yeah, just two sea salt sticks this time,” Lea ordered with ease.

“Make it three,” Roxas piped up. Looks like Roxas really planned to make Lea pay up with treats this visit. Better than being kicked, so Lea shrugged and nodded to the shopkeeper.

“Usual Place?” Lea asked, not knowing if Roxas wanted to eat on the clock tower when they had things to do at his apartment.

“Usual Place,” Roxas replied as he grabbed the popsicles from the shopkeeper.

Roxas and the Twilight Trio outgrew _their_ Usual Spot a year ago so no more confusion arose when Lea asked about the Usual Place. He had no idea the word choice of Place vs. Spot would cause such a difference in location. A few years ago Lea asked to go to their spot on the tower, but had not specified when he asked for the usual, and Roxas had given him such a strange look. He should have elaborated more since Roxas took that as a request to go to that weird junk room he and his friends used. The Twilight Trio, understandably, did not have high opinions of Lea when they got reacquainted. Though Lea had to meet them by accident, he enjoyed talking to the group, and they grew on each other as they met semi-frequently. Roxas had interesting tastes in people, and Lea missed them, a tiny bit.

Everyone stayed local after they finished high school, but Hayner and Olette went to different colleges around Twilight Town while Pence helped run his family’s business. The gang shut down The Usual Spot and settled on hijacking the nicer college dorm areas whenever the chaos of adult schedules aligned for meet ups. In theory Lea and Roxas could coordinate a visit, but Lea did not miss them _that_ much. He preferred hogging all of Roxas’ attention while he could.

Though, as they snuck up to the clock tower to watch the horizon, Lea had to admit he could never consume all of Roxas’ attention. The way he looked at the popsicle Lea offered said as much. Roxas ate it at a slow pace, looking lost in thought while looking at a nearly identical sky as the one before. Different shapes of the clouds over the same buildings and dynamic people. The subtle changes added something extra to the consistently beautiful and beautifully consistent view.

“Y’know, I hope I hate the ice cream we make,” Roxas spoke without turning to face Lea; Roxas focused on getting another bite of cream without it falling off the stick instead.

“Oh? You gonna say why?”

Roxas sucked the last drop of ice cream off the stick and put it aside. “If I like it, I’ll make it all the time. It would devastate poor Reese at the shop if I only have my own instead of seeing him.”

“Oh, his name is Reese?”

Roxas smirked, and Lea knew he walked into something devious. “You don’t _got it memorized_? He’s been taking our order for years, dude!”

“Well, sorry, but after a while it seemed rude to ask. Pretty sure I had it in my head his name was Wallace. I feel a little guilty. Maybe he’ll forgive me if I sabotage our batch at your place so you always go to him.”

“He’ll forgive anything you do after how long we’ve financed him. He already thinks you’re an ex-delinquent and that you’re wearing make-up to cover your old face marks.”

“Damn, really? Is my past never going to be fully behind me?” Lea subconsciously touched the skin under his eyes. Even years into being Lea again, he himself thought his face looked empty without the marks.

“Well, we’re living in the past right now. But we’re moving forward, too. I feel like us sitting like this, being in this exact spot and doing what we always do, that’s us living as our Nobodies, and I think it’ll be some of the greatest memories future me will have and continue to make.”

“When you put it that way, it’s true that I don’t want everything to be put behind us. I think I could change, though. This view is okay, but all I want to do, the part most important from the past, is being with you.”

Roxas leaned back on his arms and sighed. “You’re a total sap sometimes. But somehow that still doesn’t make me want to be around you less. Even if where we are changes, I’d like to be with you.”

“Well, where we are may vary, but I think you’d like this part to be continued,” Lea said while holding out the third popsicle.

Roxas snatched it from Lea’s hand, beaming in pleasant surprise. “This is a requirement for hanging out with me. I pretty much grew a heart as a Nobody just to properly love these things.”

Lea chucked at first, though a sudden wave of unease settled over him at the last part. Not having a heart, but feeling some of what comes from it, the pain of regaining it . . . “You should let me officiate the marriage since I introduced you two,” Lea joked instead of dwelling on the past, though the lightheartedness sounded forced. The words he wanted to say on the tip of his tongue. Lea slurped up the last bit of melting cream of his own popsicle, revealing the word “WINNER” etched into the wood. 

Roxas looked at Lea to glare, then his eyes noticed the bit of black on the light wood of the popsicle stick. “Oh, did you win? You want another one? Or I can save it for you later.”

Lea shook his head. “Nah, I’m not actually as in love with the stuff as you. This one’s yours.” Lea grabbed Roxas’ closer hand and gently placed the stick in it. “You know, a lot of things that are mine are actually yours. When I think of our past, I think . . . I grew a heart because of you. Or actually, I grew it _for_ you. When I woke up as Lea instead of Axel, my heart was different, like I could feel even _more_ , and all that I could feel was for you. Axel’s Heart, My heart, future Lea’s heart . . . Each of them, I wanna give to you.”

Roxas froze. Lea could see Roxas’ face turning red, and Lea could no longer read Roxas’ expression other than panic and confusion. The high that courage gave him to admit to Roxas how Lea felt shattered. Maybe Lea could fall off the clock tower, but he would hate for Roxas to feel responsible for Lea’s death, especially since it should have felt normal. Lea should have expected Roxas to not feel the same.

“Look, it’s fine if - “ Lea tasted salty-sweetness before he realized something cold filled his mouth, silencing anything else he had to say.

“My heart! It’s yours, too!” Roxas covered half his face with a hand, ducking his eyes from Lea to the edge of the clock tower between where they sat. Roxas finally let go of his hold on the end of the popsicle stick lodged between Lea’s teeth and kept his gaze on Lea’s without flinching again. “My heart is yours, Lea. From before, and now. And . . . future me, too. I really . . . love you.”

Lea spat out the ice scream in his mouth, and paid no mind to it as it inevitably plummeted to the ground. If it landed on some rich lady’s new fancy bag, he could not care less. Instead, Lea focused on closing the gap between him and Roxas, capturing Roxas’s lips with his own.

“I love you, too. For awhile. For forever,” Lea confessed the moment they broke the kiss. After such a tender moment, Lea expected Roxas to have a lovestruck expression on his face.

Roxas puffed in offense instead. “Did you just fling _my heart_ to the ground?” Roxas huffed as he pointed at the distraught lady covered in blue ice cream down below. The anger lasted a solid second, but when Roxas noticed Lea’s panic, the corners of his mouth started to crack, and they both just cackled.

They cooled down from their laughter fit, taking a break to breathe as they rested their foreheads against each other, and smiled at each other. “You got that stick for a replacement heart, you know.”

Roxas lookedat the WINNER stick in his hand, then back to Lea. “Don’t need it. I’m kinda ice creamed out for the day. So long as you don’t throw this one away,” Roxas placed a hand over his chest, “I’ll settle for us just going home and finishing the batch we have going for tomorrow.”

Lea kissed Roxas’ cheek and nodded. “If the last step is freezing it, then if we take care of everything else tonight, maybe we can have it for breakfast tomorrow.”  
—  
Xion came home to a messy kitchen with several dirty bowls and trays rested in the sink, and something sticky covered parts of the counter. She left two boys alone for a day, and the apartment fell apart. Who knows if her plan even worked.

Before she could get too upset by the kitchen’s disarray, she found a note in Roxas’ clean handwriting. _”Lea and I left some ice cream in the freezer for you. Sorry about the mess. Don’t be mad. We’re going on our first date.”_

Well. At least her plan worked. Xion grabbed one of the popsicles from the freezer, and noted two missing from the mold. She laughed at the idea that their first date probably entailed doing what they always did with each other, but at least everyone got ice cream.

“A little too sweet,” she noted.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sick of the words ice cream, but that’s fine. This whole thing came about because the line of dialogue hit me like a truck where I NEEDED to have Lea confess “I grew a heart for you,” and that angsty line somehow worked its way into a fic that is, frankly, pretty soft and sweet. 
> 
> I genuinely hope you enjoyed how it get set up.
> 
> Here’s the recipe for making your own ice cream, if you’d like. https://youtu.be/flXbQ4J5-dk
> 
> Love,  
> Grey


End file.
